Yuugi Hoshiguma
Yuugi Hoshiguma is a character from Touhou debuting in Subterranean Animism. She is an oni currently living in the Ancient City located in the Underworld, who, like other oni, likes strong people, drinks heavily and enjoys raising a ruckus. She, along with Suika, was one of four particularly feared oni long ago. She rushes off to meet an intruder in the underground Ancient City, once part of Hell, and, impressed by their strength, agrees to lead them to the Palace of the Earth Spirits if they'll fight her. Appearance *(Touhou 11, 12.5) Long, straight blonde hair, red eyes, and a single red horn coming out of her forehead. Wears a white, short-sleeved shirt with red trim at the cuffs, neck, geta sandals, and bottom and a dark blue translucent skirt with red highlights and trim. Her wrists and ankles are manacled, with short, broken chains attached to the manacles. *(Touhou 13.5) Same as above, except she is wearing a blue kimono. Personality Yuugi is very a very firm and straightforward oni. She likes those who are strong and brave, and has no mercy for the weak and cowardly. Relationships *Suika Ibuki (Fellow "Deva of the Mountain", Friend) Trivia * Yuugi Hoshiguma's name's characters mean Star (星) Bear (熊) Bravery (勇) Ritual (儀). *For some reason, she is commonly called 「姐さん」 ("nee-san" or "ane-san") by fans. * In the legend of Shuten Douji, a particularly vicious oni who lived atop Mt. Ooeyama, one of Shuten Douji's four strongman demons was named Hoshiguma Douji. * According to an interview in Cara☆mel for CiLR7, the theme behind Yuugi was to make an energetic, oni-like oni, since there would be lots of oni in hell. ::ZUN: And she's got sake, too. ::Interviewer: Yes, and she tries to fight without spilling it. ::ZUN: Yes, she fights without spilling it. Kind of like Jojo. *laughs* ::Interviewer: I thought that looked familiar. ::ZUN: Yeeeeees. Well, I meant well by it. ::Interviewer: It really gives the impression she's got a lot of self control, doesn't it? ::ZUN: I don't know if I'd put that much meaning behind it. It's mostly supposed to show, "Oh, wow, she's really strong!" ** The JoJo in question is Johnathan Joestar, whom at one point has to defeat an undead adversary while being tasked by his master William Antonio Zeppeli to do so while holding a glass of wine, and to not spill a single drop. Marking Yuugi as yet another with a JoJo counterpart in ZUN's mind. * In the same interview, he mentions that her clothes look kind of like a gym uniform, and it'd be easy to do exercises in. (Fans often depict her in a gym outfit that swaps her skirt for school gym shorts.) ::Interviewer: And her skirt kind of makes her look like an old-time gang leader. ::ZUN: Actually, her skirt is semi-transparent. ::Interviewer: ... ... ... interesting. ::ZUN: It's kind of ... ... ... ... there's no real point to it, though. ... ... ... but, I wonder what kind of cloth it's made of *laughs* But, that being the case, she's probably wearing something under it. ** That said.. it is never expressly explained what her abilities truly are.. * Yuugi Hoshiguma is thus far the only boss who stays around after her mid-boss defeat, and remains in front of the player throughout the end of the stage, unless you count Mystia Lorelei, who begins the end-of-stage battle immediately after the "mid-boss" fight. Gallery Profile Other Appearance Yuugi_default.PNG|Touhou Pocket Wars Yuugi_2.PNG|Touhou Pocket Wars (Traditional) Touhoudex_Yuugi.png|Touhoumon/Touhou Puppet Play Touhoudex_2_Yuugi.png|Touhoumon 2/Touhoudex Project Theme Music Category:Touhou Heroes Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Noncorporeal Category:Brutes Category:Female Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Heroic Youkai Category:Humanoid